Love Down Deep
by x.fangsbangs.x
Summary: This is my version of Kelley Armstrong's The Reckoning. It's my first fanfic, so i hope you like! xoxo
1. Chapter 1: Misunderstood

**A/N ****[Thanks to all the reviewers and the wonderful and detailed advice! I re-posted this chapter with all the fixes!]**

This Story continues in The Reckoning, after Chloe gets back from her date with Simon. My version. My first fanfic!

I accept all reviews! And I will try to respond to all reviews. Also I would love any advice you have for me and ideas and well anything! I will update about once or twice a week, depending on your reviews, enjoy! xoxo

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- **Oh yeah Kelley Armstrong admitted that i own Darkest Powers!

**Chloe-** Um, no she didn't.

**Me- **Well*sniff*, a girl can dream can't she?

* * *

**Chapter 1- Misunderstood**

I walked in the house after Derek chewed me out about "breaking Simon's heart." Its not that I didn't like him, its just that I didn't like him the way he thought, or at least the way I thought I was going to. But it wasn't my fault. And it didn't give Derek the right to get angry at me. I mean, Simon was the one who thought we liked each other. And Simon was wrong, I think.

And to make things worse, now I feel guilty for Simon being heartbroken, and Derek being mad. Oh Joy.

Slowly I made my way up the stairs and into the room, where Tori was sitting in a chair reading a magazine.

"So," she said not looking up from her magazine," how was the date?"

I flopped onto the bed face first into the comforting pillow and mumbled," I don't want to talk about it."

I heard a short, non-sarcastic gasp come from Tori."Wait what happened?" she still asked, putting her magazine down and walking over to sit on the edge of the bed.

At first I didn't say anything, then I started telling her about how Simon wanted and tried to kiss me, but I didn't kiss him back. And how Derek saw him walk off, and blamed me for breaking his heart, even when Simon was the one who thought we liked each other. I wasn't blaming Si for anything, it's just that nothing I do seems to be right.

"I screwed up didn't I," I asked Tori while sniffling and wiping my tears as I turned on my side facing her.

She moved her hand and paused, then started stroking my hair, a surprisingly caring gesture,"Its not your fault Chloe. Just because you don't like Simon, doesn't mean its your fault. And Derek is just a ass and has his feelings all bundled up, he just can't seem to get over-" She paused. "Anyways its not your fault, don't let them make you think otherwise."

I was about to ask her _get over what?_ but I quickly changed my mind."Ya know something Tori?"

Tori got up off the bed and picked up her magazine"No, but I know you're going to tell me" she joked.

"You're not a mean person at all, you're just misunderstood." I said, kindly ignoring her.

"Finally!" she exclaimed ", someone understands me!" We both started to laugh at her outburst. "I'm going to sleep in the room next door so you can get some rest."

"Thanks Tori." I said quietly.

She picked up her stuff and gave a soft smile."Get some rest Chloe," and walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

I started dozing off, letting all the stress slip out of me. I started thinking,

__

Maybe Tori has a heart after all. She can be kind and caring when she wants to.

Then I heard quiet bickering coming from the hallway.

"Ya know Derek," I heard Tori whisper loudly(what a oxymoron) ,"You can be a real big ass sometimes!"

_Well, I did say when she wants to._


	2. Chapter 2: 4 Is A Crowd

**A/N** Since I was able to, I decided to update another chapter today! Plus I wanted you to get more of a "feel" for my story. So of course, here is another chapter! And thanks to everyone who reviewed on the first chapter! *kisses*oh, sorry my fangs were in the way! HAW HAW! xoxo

**Disclaimer:**

**Tori-** ..So you made me nice?

**Me-** Honestly I think you are nice deep (deep) down inside.

**Tori-** That's as crazy as you saying you own Darkest Powers.

**Me-** Ha, But I do!

**Tori-** No! Kelley Armstrong does! *sparks fly off fingers*

**Me-** Okay! Gosh! dream killer _*that's why no one likes you*_

**Tori-** What did you say?

**Me-** We should order moo shoo..?...Um here's the chapter!*runs*

* * *

**Chapter 2 - 4 Is A Crowd**

I slowly sat up in the bed, focusing on what they were arguing about.

"Just ignore her," Simon said, talking to Derek ," she is obviously in one of her bitchy moods"

"No I am not!" Tori retorted " Unlike Derek here, I know how to control my moods. And they are SO Not bitchy!" It was Simon, surprisingly, who grunted. "You really need to apologize to Chloe." Tori continued. "You're always taking your crappy moods out on her, and she doesn't even do anything wrong!"

"When have you EVER cared about anyone's feelings except for your own?" Derek challenged. "And maybe if we weren't on the run from people who are trying to kill us, we would ALL be in a better mood!"

"What the hell? Listen here wolf boy, I know we are on the run, but how do you think Chloe feels? Yeah you're a wolf, big woop. You change, _ba_ _da bing- ba da boom_, you're done. Chloe freakin' raises the dead for crying out loud, in her _sleep_!" Tori emphasized ," She really doesn't need your bull piling onto hers." There was a short pause.

"And how would you know what she needs?" Derek yelled, half growling. "Your just a selfish-a selfish BITCH!"

Hate and anger were definitely filling the air right now. I could hear the sparks building up on Tori's hands. Derek was growling uncontrollably. I didn't hear Simon, but I knew he most likely positioned himself to have his brothers back.

I suddenly heard footsteps running up the stairs. I would've thought Tori, Derek, Simon, and _secretly_ me, could have been the only ones in the house during this encounter, if Andrew had'nt came upstairs.

"Calm down! Calm down!" Andrew prided "All of you!" he added firmly in a 's spark sounds stopped. Derek's growling didn't stop, but just quieted down, a little.

"What is going on up here?" Andrew ask sternly.

"Derek is just being himself again." Tori said in her innocent - sarcastic voice. "Preying on the innocent as usual." Derek's growl grew slightly louder.

"Come on you guys," Andrew said softly ," you can't be fighting like this now. You're all in this together. Of course this is going to be tough but all 3 of y'all are important to each other, so you have to get along." Before anyone could respond he continued. "Just head on to your rooms. Tori and Simon you have power training tomorrow. And Derek you need some rest, you don't want to stress yourself anymore during the change do you?"He paused. I heard Derek grunt a 'I guess not.' "Okay now, off to bed."

_All __**3 **__of y'all are important..._

That's what kept repeating in my head. _3.. 3.. 3._

And I was just the unneeded 4th, the one just tagging along for the ride. "Not needed" meant unnecessary. I was just holding everyone back. It quickly dawned on me, everything was my fault. From holding everyone back, to Derek being mad, it was all my fault. I had to do something to fix this.

_I was going to leave._

I didn't know where I was going to go, but I knew I couldn't stay. I didn't have the strength to hold Tori, Si, and Derek back any longer.

I waited a couple of hours, after they all went to there rooms, just to make sure everyone had a chance to fall asleep. I looked over at the clock it read: _1:45am_

Picking up my backpack, I quietly but quickly tossed my few clothes and items I had into it. I crept quietly across the room, successfully avoiding any areas on the ground that possibly made noise, and opened the door. I heard Tori breathing, never snoring, as she slept. I listened into Simon's and Derek's room and heard Dereks' snores, loud as usual, and Simons' snores, but not nearly disturbing as Dereks'.

Holding my breath, and stopping every time I thought the floorboard squeaked, I decended slowly down the stairs.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and struggled to let out a quiet exhale. I felt as if I was a little kid, sneaking into a cookie jar, hoping not to get caught.

My hand had reached its goal, the doorknob. But as I turned the handle, my stomach grumbled. Just my luck.

Annoyed, I took my hand off the doorknob and turned towards the direction of the kitchen.

_Lets go find that cookie jar._ I thought, as I slid quietly into the kitchen.

I got into the kitchen and debated for a few seconds in my head if I should set my backpack down or not. I decided no. With my luck, something would happen and I would have to be ready to sprint to the door.

I decided that a cookie wasn't going to hold me over until I found some decent food, so i reached into the cabinet and found the swirl mix of peanut butter and jelly. After, I got a knife to spread the pb&j and put it on the bread. The relization of me moving rapidly fast caught me by surprise as I almost cut my finger with the knife. As a instant reaction I let go of the knife, letting it drop to the ground, making a loud metalic sound richochetting off the ground. It was even louder because of the emptiness in the kitchen. I bent down slowly to pick up the knife when I heard a silent thud from upstairs.

_Crap!_ I thought, _Please just let that be my imagination._

Another _thud_ came. It sounded like someone was awake.

I gave up on my whole "sprint to the door, Chloe" plan and went with my "hide Chloe" plan instead. My "hide" plan seemed more reasonable after every _thud_.

_Where am i going to hide? _I thought to myself. _Gosh, running away is going to be much harder than I thought._

_

* * *

_

**A/N I hope you liked the longer chapter! I decided that I'm going to make them longer so...yeeaah. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Feelings

**A/N **Oh I love you all oh so much! You make me happy with every review,comment,added fav. author, and story, and views!*takes a deep breath* So here is the next chapter! xoxo

**Disclaimer:**

**Chloe - **Rock...

**Me - **Paper...

**Chloe - **Scissors...

**Me - **Shoot!

**Chloe - **Ha! I won! Now say it!

**Me - **Fine! I don't own Darkest Powers...:(

* * *

**Chapter 3- Hidden Feelings**

I quickly glanced around the kitchen, looking for a small place I could hide. I glanced at the unusually wide cabinet under the sink.

_No Chloe_, my conscience argued, _that's a ridiculous place to hide._

_Thud!_

_Sorry conscience, maybe next time._

I silently opened the cabinet door and squeezed into it. Luckily, the cabinet was empty except for the pipes connecting to the sink, making it easier for me to put myself and my backpack into it.

I sat in the tight, small space with my hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from breathing hard as I heard the thuds enter the kitchen.

The thuds stopped after a couple of steps and sounded like they turned around, leaving the kitchen. I waited in the cabinet for a long time, making sure the coast was clear. Whoever it was, should have had enough time to go upstairs, and doze back off.

I opened the cabinet door, and feet first, I slid out. I stood up facing the kitchen counter. I instantly realized, my sandwich was missing.

_Oh no_, I kept thinking , _Oh no oh no oh no! _

The only person who would come down at this time to get a snack would be...Derek.

I shut my eyes real tight, hoping and praying that he wouldn't be behind me, or that he would at least be upstairs. I exhaled, and turned around slowly.

_Crap!_

Green eyes. Standing arms crossed, in the middle of the kitchen, blocking my one way exit.

Green eyes, full of mixed emotions, anger, disappointment, sadness and surprisingly, worry.

I chided myself, _Don't put your head down Chloe. Just walk right around him. You can do it. Stand your ground._

Holding my head up, I looked directly ahead. Well, on the side of his head, so I wouldn't have to look him directly in the eye. It was dead silent as I started walking towards the left of him. I would've made it calmly by, if he hadn't put his hand out on my stomach and pushed me backwards. His light touch sent strange, undefined shivers through me.

By choice, I backed up. I didn't put my head down, as I tried to walk around his right side. He did the same thing, but his hand slightly wrapped around my waist as he pulled me in-front of him. I got a warm, tingly feeling as he grabbed my waist.

We stood there in awkward silence, as his hand was still on my waist. He hadn't noticed, yet, but I sure did. The tingly feeling grew warmer, I consciously admitted to liking the feeling.

He let out a deep breath and I prepared myself to be chewed out, again.

"What's going on?" Derek ask warily. I wasn't expecting him to be so calm. I was actually expecting the complete opposite.

At first I didn't say anything to him, mostly because I was thinking of what I should tell him, and also because I was still thinking about his touch.

"I just got hungry," I replied quickly ,"so I came downstairs."

He crossed his arms, my deserted waist suddenly felt cold, sending shivers up my spine, and not the comforting kind. "Why are you dressed?" he asked.

"I fell asleep in my clothes from today." I answered, feeling proud that I answered calmly but quickly.

"Why do you have a backpack?" he continued drilling me with another question.

I mimicked crossing my arms and approached him jokingly "This is for the emergency preparedness plan that everyone is supposed to have." He stared at me blankly. "Everyone is supposed to have a emergency bag just in case there is a disaster. "He didn't say anything at first. I felt as if I won this dispute in-between us. Well, that is until he asked his next question.

"Why were you hiding in the cabinet then?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

I didn't have a answer. Surprisingly, I didn't bother to think of one. There wasn't any point to do so. By the smirk on his face, I could tell he knew he caught me.

The smirk quickly faded. It turned into a frown as he walked over to a chair and pulled it out. He looked at me as if he was pulling the chair out for me. I stubbornly passed up the offer and pulled myself onto the counter top.

"What's really going on Chloe?" Derek asked, hesitating to step towards me. I noticed that I had looked down.

"Nothing." I whispered, an obvious lie.

Derek stepped closer to me, closer than I expected. We were standing only a foot apart. He crossed his arms again. I struggled not to look at his perfectly chiseled muscles in his arms, and his chest, not that I didn't notice when he crossed his arms before.

"Why were you leaving Chloe?"

"I wasn't-" I paused, giving up on my excuses ,"I heard you guys in the hallway. I heard what Andrew said." His words were brought back to the front of my head. "All 3 of y'all are important..." I quoted.

"Wait, what is that supposed to mean. Chloe please explain!" Derek was quickly getting irritated from my unclear babble.

"I know I'm holding you guys back Derek!" I told him straight in his eye. "Just drop it, okay? I'm leaving so you won't have to deal with 'the fourth wheel' anymore."

"You're not holding anyone back Chloe!" He stepped closer, I couldn't look away from his face. "Plus, you can't drive a car without the fourth wheel." he chuckled and slightly smirked.

Those weren't the words I was hoping he would say, but I responded anyways.

"Yes you can," I said quietly.

"Well, yes, but it would be very difficult." I shrugged at his response. I still didn't hear the words I wanted. I doubted that I would either.

There was a long pause until Derek let out a slow but long exhale.

He stepped directly in-front of me and put his hand on the sides of my legs, leaning on the counter. I looked up again, and we were face to face.

"Chloe," he whispered. His lips parted as if he was going to say something, but he stopped.

"Yes Derek?" I asked so he could continue.

"I need you here, Chloe," he paused," I want you here." I was expecting him to say 'we need you', but I didn't care at all, because the feeling that was running through me, at this moment, felt great.

_He wants me here._ That was the only thing running through my head.

From that point, it didn't matter if no one else wanted me, because _HE _wanted me. Derek wanted me.

And I knew I wanted him too.

I lifted my hand up slowly and slid it on the back of his neck, I felt a slight shiver come from Derek, and we looked each other in the eyes.

His emerald green eyes nearly made me melt, but it didn't matter because he was holding me. With his hands wrapped around my back, we slowly started leaning in towards each other, not hesitating, but savoring the moment.

Before I knew it, our lips were touching.

The kiss was everything I wished it would be; warm, soft and gentle, sending shivers up my spine. He placed his hands on my waist, as my tongue gently brushed against his lip, and pulled me closer. I wrapped both arms around his neck as our kiss deepened.

Our kissed broke as we pulled away, gasping for air.

He leaned closer and whispered to me, "Chloe, I don't ever want to lose you. You mean the world to me."

These words were all unfamiliar to me, but they were the word I yearned to hear,especially coming from Derek. I knew for a fact that he meant every word he said, and I believed each and every one of them.

I smiled leaning in to kiss him again.

His touch ensured me that as long I was with him, through the good and the bad, everything would turn out to be fine.

Just fine.

That night (well early morning), I fell asleep, for once, feeling safe with a smile on my face, thinking of one thing, and one thing only,

_Derek._

* * *

**A/N **

Okay. So I know the whole "hiding in the cabinet" was silly. I actually got the crazy idea when my brother was playing hide-and-go-seek, and he decided to hide in the cabinet. So that was just me being silly this chapter. But still, I hope you liked it though! Also I was wondering if I should do some chapters, or parts of chapters, in other peoples point of view. If so, who?

Leave your questions comments and ideas in your reviews!

And what do YOU think will happen next chapter?

Will Simon find out? Will Tori find out? Will Andrew give Derek "the talk"? Wait and see!

-xoxo- Tati J.

**P.S.- **Its snowing hard over here! We might have another school closing tomorrow! Yes!


	4. Chapter 4: The Start of Something New

**A/N **Okay so I decided to add a "twist" to the story. Don't worry to all the Chlerek lovers, there will be many surprises for them on the way! Loved your review and comments, and thanks to all the people who added the story and me underneath their favorites. Also everyone who reads! xoxo

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Do you love me?**

**Derek- Not like you love me.**

**Me- Is it true that you don't dislike me?**

**Derek- No...Is it true that you do not un-own Darkest Powers?**

**Me- Um...No?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4- "The Start of Something New"**

Sleeping in this morning actually felt great. I woke up rejuvenated, and not tired at all. I scooted to the edge of the bed and placed my feet on the ground. I sighed as I looked at the sun light through the window.

Last night was amazing, I thought joyfully.

I stretched my legs and arms out and found that none of my muscles were tense. I guess stretching wasn't needed this morning, but a shower definitely was.

Picking up a pair of jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and my towel, I walked outside in the hallway and to the bathroom. On the bathroom sink was, surprisingly a box of auburn brown hair dye. I picked it up, studying the box for a few seconds.

"You're welcome!" I heard Tori laugh as she walked by the door.

I smiled, "Thank you!" I said back, still smiling at her kindness.

"Don't forget to check under the sink!" she said, but her echo trailed off.

I opened the cabinet door under the sink.

"Thank god for Tori," I whispered, "finally a decent blow dryer!" Yeah, we've been on the run, but sue me, I'm a girl!

After reading the directions on the dye box, and putting everything together, I put the dye in my hair. I can finally get this "necro" black out of my hair. I know Derek didn't mind, but I sure did.

While I was in the shower, I let the hot water hit every inch of my body. Even though I was feeling great when I woke up this morning, the hot water still felt good against my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying this great moment, while thinking.

I smiled at the first thing that came to my mind. "Derek." I whispered to myself, feeling my smile grow wider on my face. I thought about him, each and everything about him. From his smile, to his chuckle(since I never heard him fully laugh), his muscles...

I laughed softly to myself. "Thinking about Derek in the shower," I spoke to myself again ,"Tisk Tisk Chloe."

I opened my eyes and realized there was a lot of fog coming from the shower head. As I reached to turn off the shower head, the warm, comforting feeling of the water suddenly turned freezing cold. I quickly turned off the shower, and stood there, watching some off the fog slowly go away. I may have suddenly turned paranoid, because for a couple of seconds, I thought I saw a face in the fog. I rubbed my eyes quickly, and when I looked again, the strange face was gone.

I pushed aside the curtain, wrapped the towel around me and stepped out of the shower. As I got the blow dryer from underneath the sink, I noticed that my hand was slightly shaking. I ignored the fact, and plugged it in.

Walking down stairs, I felt usually confident. I don't know if it was because of what happened in-between Derek and I last night, or if it was even my hair, but I had my head held high. I walked outside into the backyard where Derek, Tori, Simon, and Andrew were. Derek was sitting off to the side, while Tori, Simon, and Andrew were standing. I came to notice that they were all looking at me.

"Whoa." I heard Simon say, eyes almost popping out of his head. Tori slapped him on the back of his head, but smiled at me.

I looked over at Derek who was also looking at me, a gorgeous smile slowly growing on his face, but it quickly went away with Simon's complement.

Simon walked over to me," Wow Chloe, you look great." I paused to reply, thinking of the awkward events that happened the night before.

"Um, thanks," I smiled awkwardly.

Tori walked over and started pulling Simon away, "Oh give it up already Si." I gave Tori a look of gratitude for pulling Simon away, because I honestly didn't know what else to say to him. Andrew stood in-between Tori and Simon, speaking to them as if he was a Master Sensei and they were his "young grasshoppers", he was going to be their instructor.

I made my way over to where Derek was sitting as the smile grew back on his face. He spread his zipper sweater out on the ground as a kind gesture for me to sit on.

"No thanks," I whispered, "I'm fine." Derek rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me down. I winded up landing in his lap, with my face towards him. Simultaneously, we started laughing. I started backing off of his lap onto his sweater, once I was off he placed his hand on my legs which were still on his lap. It seemed like he didn't want me to move them, so I left them there. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk. I started to notice everything he did. And everything he did, sent shivers through me.

We sat in silence as we watched Andrew, Tori, and Simon. Andrew had brought out a chair and sat it in-front of Simon. Si practiced knocking back the chair in different ways. First just softly tipping it, then pushing it as if he was sliding it under a table. Simon started to get frustrated mostly because he had to continue doing the same things over and over again.

Simon was instructed to push the chair again, but this time it went flying. Luckily, Andrew ducked, because it hit the tree behind him and shattered.

"Sorry!" Simon said apologetically." I didn't mean to-"

Andrew let out a struggling laugh," It's okay Simon. I think we made a-" he paused picking up a chair piece," a breakthrough. We all looked at Andrew as if he was crazy. "It seems like your powers are most effective when your frustrated or angry." Surprisingly, I actually understood what he meant.

Andrew turned towards Tori," Tori, can you-"

She cut him off, "No need to ask me, I'm already pissed at the fact that we are here." Sparks started building on her finger tips, she aimed at the ground, and shot at it. Andrew looked at her in shock, as if he hasn't seen anything as wonderful as that before.

"Again!" he told her, "Again!" The smile that was Andrews face looked normal, but at the same time a little disturbing, but I pushed that idea to the side as dust from the ground flew up in the air. I covered my nose and mouth so I wouldn't inhale any of it. I felt Derek hold onto my leg as he felt me shift.

I squinted my eyes as I noticed a ghoulish face growing in the dust. It looked like the same face that I saw in the bathroom, but it maintained stronger, familiar facial features.

"Chloe!" It yelled, "Save me!"

The dust quickly evaporated and cleared the air.

I brought my knees up to my chest as I teared up and shook rapidly.

"Chloe!" Derek came closer to me as the others made their way over as well, "What's wrong?"

Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"D-Dad," was all I could get out before I started choking on my tears.


	5. AN:Computer Down

**A/N Im so sorry to everyone! My computer has been acting up! Don't worry I'll be back before or on Valentines Day. I'll give you valentine's treats and everything! xoxoxoxox...o**


End file.
